With the improvement of living standards, an increasing number of people begin to feed pets. People enjoy going out for a walk with pets at their leisure. However, the pets will defecate inevitably in this process, and excrement affects both the environment and the city appearance, and affects the physical health of people as well due to parasite spreading. A feeder needs to self-clear the excrement of a pet off in a general mode of picking the excrement up with paper by hand, transporting the excrement to an adjacent garbage bin and then throwing the excrement in it. This mode is not only inconvenient, but also insanitary. In the excrement clear-off process, the feeder will touch the excrement of the pet inevitably, and the disease is probably spread in this process.
It is not hard to see that the traditional art also has certain defects.